


Role Play

by Dammigalg



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gags, Jim is a lil brat, Joe is done, M/M, Petplay, Police, Professor - Freeform, Role Playing, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammigalg/pseuds/Dammigalg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mega-City one AU, Jim attempts to persuade a certain chronically frowning Judge to play make believe in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Kirk is a useless MegOne Punk who sauntered into Judge Dredd’s life and discovered that the world’s most stringent lawman has a weakness for his blond hair, blue eyes, and plump ass. Now Jim lives with Joe, testing the limits of the man’s patience and perseverance.  
> Mostly comic verse, with some added artistic liberties.

**Role Play**

Joe Dredd slumped his shoulders while standing outside of his own apartment. He raised a tentative fist to knock on the heavy door, wondering how the kid always managed to rope him into these situations. He felt ridiculous as the knock yielded no response. He pounded harder, shifting on his feet.

He detected a small sigh from the other side of the door and then Jim lilted in a sing-song voice, "Who is it?"

Dredd muttered something about the drokking kid while staring at the ceiling, then he checked both directions down the hallway before he growled in a low voice, "It's the law-I mean, it's the police, open up."

"Police?" Jim cooed into the door, "Oh my."

Dredd waited a moment, breathing through his nose and losing his patience. When the door didn't open he kicked it with a thud and grumbled, "Hurry up, kid!" He felt foolish standing out in his leather work pants with a clunky pair of handcuffs through a belt loop and a black button up shirt over his tank top. A bright blue police cap with a shiny visor rested atop of his head, some old costume prop that Jim wandered home with weeks ago. This wasn't how he imagined he'd be spending his day off.

Finally he heard the door lock clink backwards and the apartment door opened a crack. The chain was still latched on the door and Jim's blue eyes peered at him suspiciously, "How can I help you officer?"

His coy tone and strange behavior threw the big man for a loop. "Jim, I-"

The blond man stomped his foot angrily and said in an aggravated tone, "I don't think we're on a first name basis, off-i-cer!"

"Right," Dredd mumbled and scratched under his chin, uncomfortable. "I need to come in and question you about a crime, citizen."

"What crime?" Jim asked defiantly.

If the brat didn't open the door soon, Joe was going to break it down. "Open up, Mr. Kirk, I have a search warrant."

Jim studied him. Dredd heard the elevator make a ding noise and turned his urgent gaze on Jim who finally slammed the door and unhooked the chain. Once he heard the chain slide out of its latch, Joe shouldered his way into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, just in time to avoid whoever entered the hallway from the lift. Jim looked up at him from the floor where he had been knocked.

Dragging himself to his feet, Jim huffed, "Where's the fire officer?" he dusted himself off testily. "Now what is all this about?"

Dredd gave him a look of disbelief. "You've been begging me for months to play this stupid game."

A pained look of frustration crossed Jim's soft features, "No,  _officer,_  why are you here at my house. You said you had questions about a crime?" He gave Joe a wide-eyed look like he might give to a child.

Realization dawned on Dredd slowly. He nodded and cleared his throat, thinking of what Jim might want him to say. "There was a homicide in this block at approximately three in the morning. Where were you at that time?"

Jim's upper lip pulled up on the left side in displeasure. "Well I didn't murder anyone, officer," he said in an innocent voice. "But I saw some suspicious figures while I was out last night. Ooops I still have a lot of spray paint on my fingers…." He hid his hands, hoping the big lawman would take the hint.

Dredd reached down and seized Jim's arm with his big hand and inspected the kid's fingertips sharply. They were clean. "You better not be tagging again, Jimmy. We discussed this and-"

Jim ripped his hand out of Joe's grip and huffed, "This isn't working."

"I'm serious about the tagging," Joe grumped.

"What part of  _role play_  don't you understand?" Jim demanded before he looked at the judge's face and realized it was everything. He sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Okay let's try something else."

Dredd leaned into the wall, wondering how much longer this was going to go on. He was exhausted by this game. It made no sense.

"Okay," Jim said, clapping his hands and grinning, "Maybe the police game is too close to home for you. Let's try this…" he stepped forward and loosened the buttons on Joe's shirt, feeling the big man seethe through his nose. Jim stood on his tip toes to remove the police hat from the top of the tall man's head.

"Jim-," Dredd attempted to stop the kid but he dashed off and out of the room. When he returned he had a book in his arm and was sporting a pair of dark, plastic frames over his eyes. "Sorry I'm late for the tutoring session, professor!" Jim said, pretending to be out of breath, "I fell asleep studying in the library."

Joe stood there looking at Jim like he had lost his gruddamned mind.

"Please don't be mad, sir," Jim said, still waiting for the synapses to fire in Dredd's brain. "I know my grades have been slipping. Is that why you asked me to come to your office...after hours?"

Joe looked around as if searching for an office. His sneer deeper than usual.

Jim rolled his eyes and took the big man's wrist, pulling him to a nearby chair. "C'mon,  _professor_ , why don't you sit in your office chair and then you can tell me all about how I need to do better on my schoolwork. I know I deserve a stern lecture, sir." Jim was talking loudly and slowly, trying to get Joe to understand. He shoved the big man into the chair and stood there waiting.

Joe opened his mouth to say something, lifting a finger, then clapped his jaw shut again and sighed.

Jim looked at him with an annoyed curl in his upper lip. "Okay, Professor," he sighed, "I can see you are giving me the silent treatment." He straddled Joe's lap, his knees resting in the soft chair on both sides of his hapless lover. "Please tell me what to do, sir, to make up for all my bad grades. I'll do anything you say. _Anything_." He nuzzled his nose into Joe's neck while maintaining the smaller, innocent voice he was putting on. His hair cascading close to the top of his thick rimmed glasses as he leaned over the man.

Jim's sweet breath on his neck made Joe relax slightly and he got up out of the chair with Jim in his arms, the kid instinctively wrapping his legs around Dredd's waist. He stalked down the hall to the bedroom.

"Wait, wait!" Jim howled, pounding on Joe's hard shoulder with the side of his fist.

Joe stopped, his erection trapped uncomfortably in his pants, "What, pest?"

Jim jerked in the big man's arms until he was set down on the floor. "You promised," he seethed, folding his arms.

"You said…" Joe was so confused.

Jim took his glasses off and huffed back toward the living room. Dredd leaned into the wall and rubbed a palm up the front of his pants then followed. He never should have agreed to role play with the brat.

He walked back into the den and scanned the room for Jim. The pest was missing and Dredd took a seat on the couch with a sigh, looking for the remote control.

That's when he heard it. The strange little purring noise behind the couch.

Jim crawled out from behind the sofa on his hands and knees in nothing but a pair of orange briefs with black piping and a thick leather collar around his neck. Crawling in front of Joe, he rubbed his shoulder into the big man's legs, nuzzling his head into his knee and slowly making his way past.

Joe stared at the strange behavior with dark, knit eyebrows. "Jim?" he asked, wholly confused.

The blond man hopped up onto the couch and sat himself hard into the big man's lap. He bumped his head into Dredd's chin and purred loudly in his throat.

"Kid," Joe said, putting his hands on Jim's waist. The touch seemed to startle the younger man and he turned on Joe, raking his fingernails across the lawman's arms and hissing loudly.

"Drokk!" Joe snapped, watching puffy red lines rise across his skin. Blood seeped from a few small gouges at the top of the wound. He grabbed onto the kid, holding his wrists to keep him from more scratching. The blond hissed and yowled, twisting in the big man's arms, bumping into him roughly with his head and finally sinking his teeth into Joe's shoulder.

Surprised, Joe wrenched his shoulder and pushed Jim off his lap and onto the floor with a thud, cursing and rubbing at his shoulder where the brat's dental records were pressed into his skin under his shirt. The punk was acting like he escaped from the kook cubes.

Jim sat looking indignant, licking at his wrist with his pink tongue, observing Joe with a disinterested gaze while the man sputtered in anger. He reached for the kid who darted away but not fast enough. Joe got his fingers under the collar and yanked Jim to his feet and up onto his toes by the worn leather that surrounded his skinny neck.

When Jim lifted his fingernails to scratch Joe again, the man gave him a shake and growled "Don't you drokking dare."

Jim hung there, on his tippy toes to avoid choking against the collar, and tried to make a cute meow noise. It came out graveling and forced. Joe gave him another shake and caused him to start coughing so he let the kid back onto his feet and roasted him under a furious glare.

"Stomm, Joe!" he complained, rubbing at his neck. "You're no good at this!"

"That was role playing?" Joe demanded, his irritation burning on his face.

"I was your kitty cat," Jim murmured, rubbing at his neck ruefully. "We can do a different one if you want but you gotta keep playing, you promised if I was good-"

"Alright, fine, but no more drokking cats," Joe said, waving his hand in front of Jim's face to avoid having to hear about how well behaved he had been. The kid had Joe's skin beneath his fingernails and that put the judge in a less charitable mood.

Jim poked a finger in the broad chest in front of him and warned, "But you have to try harder. You're ruining everything."

Joe sat back down on the couch, his erection showing in his pants and sweat accumulating on the back of his neck and shoulders. His right shoulder pulsed where Jim's teeth had latched onto him and he rubbed at his cock over the top of the leathers.

He could hear Jim bumping around in the bedroom, cooking up another stupid idea. It felt later than it actually was and Joe was anxious to finally get to bury himself inside the ridiculous, writhing kid instead of chasing him around the room pretending to be grud knows what.

"Close your eyes!" Jim shouted from the hallway nearly ten minutes later.

Joe sat up and peered into the dark corridor that led to the bedroom. He couldn't see the kid anywhere so he settled back down and let his lids fall over his eyes against his better judgment.

"Are they closed?" Jim's voice again, the punk was extra obnoxious tonight.

Dredd grunted in response.

He could hear things moving around in the room and Jim's soft footfalls on the carpet around him. Having his eyes closed around Jim sent a shiver down Joe's spine.

"Okay!" Jim announced happily, "Remember that we are role playing, so play along. You can open your eyes now, daddy."

It wasn't unusual for Jim to call Joe _daddy,_ but it was unusual for him to call him daddy while dressed in a young girl's school uniform. The little red plaid skirt barely covered his backside, which sported a ruffled pair of white panties. He had white socks on that came up over the top of his knee with little black bows on the top of each leg, and a white crop top that displayed his belly button. a short, red plaid tie that matched the skirt was tied around his neck. Jim had lip gloss on his lips, which also wasn't unusual, but now he wore mascara and blush. He pulled a lollipop out of his mouth, a thin line of drool connecting it to his lip for a split second then he smiled and said, "Daddy, can I get a tattoo? All the other girls at school have them."

Joe's mouth hung open like a fly trap. Jim had little black buckled shoes on and he sat with his thighs clapped together and his feet wide apart, twisting at the ankle nervously.

"You're…you're wearing a skirt, Jim," Joe said, his eyes drinking in the sight thirstily.

"Daddy, you aren't listening," Jim complained in a small voice, "The other girls all have sexy tattoos and I want one, too."

"Uh," Joe said stupidly, his hand reaching out to grip at the hem of the skirt. Where did the kid get these drokking outfits?

"Well?" Jim demanded again, popping the candy out of his mouth again, "Can I? Can I? If you say no I am going to scream!"

Joe's mouth felt dry as he looked at Jim's blanched thighs. His fingers ran over the sheer material that covered Jim's knees and he thought about pushing them apart so he could see the panties from the front.

"No tattoo," Joe mumbled gruffly, absent mindedly, his hands slipping up Jim's thighs until they were almost up under the skirt.

"What?!" Jim shouted, startling the older man. He jumped to his feet and crossed the room and out of Joe's reach. The judge held out his arms as if he'd lost something. Jim proceeded to throw a royal fit, shouting, "I hate you daddy, I hate you!" He used one of his cute shoes to kick the coffee table over and pulled at his skirt and pouted and huffed, tossing his lollypop at Joe.

"Uhhh…" Joe said, at a loss. Looking at the mess Jim was making. He figured it was up to him to put a stop to this and that means playing along. "Calm down!" he shouted, "Or, umm...you're grounded"

Jim stopped his tirade and looked at Joe with his eyebrows raised high in excitement. "Sorry daddy," he whispered, twisting at the hem of his skirt with both hands nervously and dragging his bottom lip through his teeth.

Joe wasn't sure what he was doing. He only knew he wanted his hands back on those thighs. "Come here," he demanded, snapping his fingers and pointing to the floor in front of him.

Jim rushed over to stand in front of him, walking right over the spilled contents of the coffee table without a care for what he might be stepping on. He stood in front of Dredd and pouted up at him with his most dramatic sad face. He was so ready for the tender moment he was manufacturing.

Instead of tipping his chin and telling him to behave, Joe leaned forward and grabbing the young man's panty-clad ass, groping and squeezing at the soft fabric straining against Jim's ample behind. He lifted him off the ground, grunting happily, one hand letting go and trying to work at the zipper of his pants.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Jim shouted, wrestling free. "Dammit,  _daddy_!" he scowled, "Can't you stay in character for more than ten drokking seconds?"

Jim huffed and straightened out his skirt and smoothed himself over. "I think you ripped my panties," he said, smacking Joe on the arm and stomping toward the bedroom.

Joe watched him go, finding himself eager to call after the kid and the damned outfit. However, the words never made it past his stubborn tongue. Instead, we watched Jim's perfect ass sachay out of view.

Jim slammed the bedroom door and Joe grumbled to himself. He picked up the coffee table mess and peeled the sticky, sugary sucker off the carpet with a muttering growl. He had assumed the kid went to bed angry for the night and was surprised to hear the door open once again.

The judge was hopeful that Jim would storm back out in the little skirt from before though he wasn't sure why he felt that way. Instead, Jim appeared dressed head to toe in black with a determined look on his face, ruddy from smearing off the makeup. He lifted the discarded handcuffs off of the table and fixed his gaze on the hapless, muscled man.

"You've been a terrible sport," Jim was testy and detached, attempting to project his disappointment to a man who was incapable of interpreting subtle cues. "But, I am going to make it all right with next scenario. This time,  _I_  am going to be the police officer."

Joe snorted at the very thought and received a look of blue-eyed fury.

Jim placed the police hat atop his head and strode out into the hall, shutting the apartment door behind him with a slam. Joe stared at the closed door and considered sliding the lock in place and going to bed. Jim had been nothing but a pain in the ass tonight but the judge had a pressing matter in his pants that he preferred to take care of with Jim's assistance.

When Jim pounded on the door with his fist and shouted, "Police! Open up!" it was so loud that Joe rushed to open the door and usher the noisy drokking kid inside. There hadn't been any police since the radiation but Joe wasn't a fan of making a scene.

When the door jerked open, Jim put his hands on his hips and said in a loud voice, "Joseph Dredd, you're under arrest! We have reports that you molested a schoolgirl and-OOF!"

Jim landed in a heap on the kitchen floor when Joe grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into the apartment with all his force, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Jim grinned into the linoleum a moment, having enjoyed a small slice of revenge. He got back up on his feet and pointed at the much larger man. "I'm taking you downtown."

"Are you out of your drokking mind?" Joe was so mad he was spitting.

"Hands against the wall, creep!" Jim demanded. Joe stood there in his bare feet, his arousal greatly reduced by the kid's latest antics. Jim leveled his blue eyes at the judge, peering out from under the stupid looking hat. "Sir, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you."

Joe scowled at him, no longer in the mood to play. Jim clicked his tongue and walked up to the burly man who stood head and shoulders above him. He grabbed onto Joe's arm and clapped the handcuffs on his wrist then walked around behind him and pulled on his other arm in an attempt to cuff his hands behind his back.

Jim strained and tugged, grumping and groaning. Try as he might, he couldn't get the impressive arm to move back even an inch. "C'mon, Joe!" he said, his voice stressed from exertion, "No drokking fair, let me cuff you!"

Joe let the kid spend some energy on attempting to move him before he spun around and knocked him back into the wall with his forearm across Jim's heaving chest. He leaned down to talk into Jim's face, using his other hand to rip Jim's hat off and throw it to the floor, "Playtime is over," he snarled.

"You promised!" Jim threatened, his breath catching in his chest from the sudden turn of events.

"I have new game," Dredd said, standing up straight and letting Jim free. He took the cuff off his wrist and let the handcuffs clatter to the ground, "I'm the exhausted judge who needs to work in the morning and you're the insufferable brat who won't shut up."

Jim gave him a sore look and swallowed.

Dredd nodded gripping the kid by the back of his shirt and directing him toward the bedroom, slapping down the lights in the rest of the apartment as he went. Jim began an angry tirade as he was prodded into the bedroom.

Joe threw him face first, still yammering, into the bed and began to shed his clothes. His cock was once again at full attention and it felt wonderful to free it from the confines of his leather pants.

"In this game," the judge said coolly as Jim observed him with a ruddy, pouting face, "the brat will shut his yapper, keep still and take it like a good boy. And then he's gonna roll over and go to sleep if he knows what's good for him."

He opened a drawer and pulled out the lubricant and a little red ball gag that had been, so far, one of the best investments he'd ever made.

Jim couldn't help but smile despite his predicament. The whole night had been a tremendous cock-tease for the impatient judge and suddenly the man was feeling talkative. "You know, daddy," Jim said, tracing patterns with his finger on the bedspread distractedly, "If you'd played along the first time, you'd have had me ten times over by now."

Joe gripped his tiny ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed so he could apply the gag, wary of Jim's sharp and unpredictable teeth. He held the kid under the chin, making sure he could breathe properly, then pushed him up on the bed, kneeing into the mattress behind him.

Jim breathed through his nose excitedly as his pants and underwear were pulled hastily off his legs. He wrestled out of his shirt and tossed it to the side. Jim's nasal breathing was music to Joe's weary ears and he found the lube and ran a generous portion down his dick while Jim watched, his blue eyes always looked wider when his mouth was corked.

He ran a hand under the kid and wiggled a dollop of lube against his hot opening, causing a desperate whine to vibrate past the gag, a line of drool cascading past Jim's chin as he inched even closer in anticipation. Joe placed his hand on Jim's smaller cock and pumped it roughly, watching it stiffen even further. Satisfied with the response, he flipped the brat over, pressing his head down against the sheets while gathering his wrists behind him in a firm grip in the small of his back.

As Joe entered Jim, he thought of each ridiculous game the kid had come up with tonight. Each and every scenario had the same predictable ending.  _This one_. Joe paused his thrusting hips as it occurred to him that he was still in Jim's game.

Jim's happy cries were muffled by the blankets, his blond hair golden with sweat. Joe could do nothing but continue to slam against the wiggling pest, speeding up his hips and grunting as he spilled into the young man after a long night of unfulfilled desire. His body spasmed and he exhaled thickly, resting his forehead between Jim's bunched shoulders and panting.

Still nestled deep within the blond menace, Joe let go of the trapped wrists and sat Jim up to lean his back against his broad chest. Joe placed a gentle hand at Jim's throat ran his other hand down the kid's body to rest on his solid cock. Both hands squeezed at the same time as Joe's fist pumped at perfect pink organ while constricting the slender neck in his other hand.

Jim rested his head back against Joe's shoulder as he came. Joe didn't let Jim breathe again until the last of his release had pumped out against the bed and down his milky thighs. Once released, Jim was hyperventilating through his nose so Joe unsnapped the gag and drew the wet ball from his mouth so the kid could gasp at the air. Once he sated himself on oxygen, Jim moaned happily into the crook of Joe's neck. He turned and wrapped his arms around the big man's shoulders, sighing in the smell of sweat and come that permeated from the space between their bodies.

Slowly, Joe put an arm around the kid, and then the other wrapped lower, holding onto his plump backside possessively.

Jim kissed at Joe's neck and chest lazily for as long as the burly man allowed it before sliding away from him and then rolling off the bed and into the bathroom to clean up. Joe sighed, his eyes catching on the little plaid skirt on the bedroom floor. He got up and picked it up, folding it carefully and setting it on the dresser, his fingers lingering on the material a moment. Then he stripped the bed and pulled fresh sheets from the closet, methodically tucking the sheet corners with military precision.

Jim came out of the bathroom and slipped groggily into the clean sheets, curling into the covers sloppily. Joe washed up in the bathroom and hastily pulled on a clean set of boxers before climbing in next to the stark naked kid who had already messed up the newly made bed. Jim slid back into Dredd as if magnetically attracted to the other man's body. Joe grunted in response, a heavy arm snaking around Jim's middle and pulling him even closer.

"When can we role play again, daddy?" Jim asked through a sleepy yawn.

"Never," came the curt and grumpy response.

Jim let the word linger in the darkness a while then said in a whisper, "Not even with the schoolgirl outfit?"

Joe breathed out through his nose, his palm growing warm and clammy on Jim's tummy. Then he closed his eyes and pretended not to have heard the remark.

A curvy smiled formed on Jim's lips and he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit our Dredd/Jim inspirational kink blog. [Dammigälg](http://dammigalg.tumblr.com)
> 
> _It's NSFW, of course._  
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> \--Dammigälg


End file.
